Intrépide
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Être cap ou ne pas être cap ? Telle est la question... #1 Levi&Eren, #2 Jean&Armin, #3 Titan Singe, #4 Erwin/Levicarpe, #5 Gen, #6 Kuchel&Levi, #7 Smith's
1. 5 fois où Levi regarda Eren avec désir

**Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. J'ai tout lu dans le manga donc y'a sûrement des poils... et des spoils vu que, de ce fait, ma vision des personnages change en fonction de ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Voilà. Z'êtes prévenus. (Sérieux, comment se contenter de l'animé ?)  
Rédigé dans le cadre de l' **APDES** , pour le défi _"Cap ou pas cap ?"_  
(lien sur mon profil et explications en PM si besoin)

Défi donné par **Griseldis**.  
Voyons si j'ai pu trouver cette fameuse porte de sortie...

 **WARNING**  
Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie. Pour lui garder la soupraïze !  
Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
(Là, c'est le moment où vous devez flipper parce que vous allez sûrement lire une grosse bouse.  
Ou peut-être pas. A vous d'en juger.)

* * *

 _Intrépide.  
_. **  
Les cinq fois où Levi regarda Eren avec désir**

* * *

x

 **Un.**

C'est répugnant, ce sang qui dégouline sur son visage, qui s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il crache entre deux coups de savate. Ce sang qui s'est collé sur ses bottes.

Ce gamin est répugnant.

Et pourtant, il réveille en lui quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui au fond de ses entrailles depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville souterraine.

Quelque chose d'instinctif, de primitif.

Levi ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il n'a plus porté la main sur un humain (même si celui-ci a un monstre en lui) pour le frapper et prouver sa force. Et même si cela n'est qu'une mise en scène, Levi ne peut ignorer ce que cette mascarade ranime en lui.

Il désire, au plus profond de lui, montrer à ce gosse (ou ce monstre) qu'il n'est pas pompeusement appelé « l'homme le plus fort de l'Humanité » pour rien.

.

 **Deux.**

Ce n'est qu'un simple trousseau de clefs affreusement rouillées (qu'il se promet de décaper le soir-même parce que c'est vraiment trop crade) et ce n'est même pas _La_ clef, celle qui doit ouvrir la porte de la victoire de l'Humanité sur ces abominations, mais ces clefs-là sont celles qui enchaînent le gosse chaque soir, dans son cachot.

C'est _lui_ qui le détache le matin mais, surtout, qui l'attache le soir venu.

Il le domine, il contrôle ce monstre et c'est presque jouissif.

Le gosse n'a pas l'air d'être une menace, il pourrait ne pas lui entraver les bras et les jambes chaque soir, mais le voir ainsi est une image qui lui procure une sensation qu'il n'arrive pas à définir.

.

 **Trois.**

Le morveux a beau se plaindre, les ordres sont les ordres. Et Levi ne doit pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

Il maudit Erwin pour ça, parce qu'il se passerait bien de le suivre même quand il doit chier.

Mais, bizarrement, le pire c'est quand il doit le suivre dans les douches.

Ses gestes sont rapides, maladroits. Le gosse n'est pas à l'aise.

Et Levi ne peut même pas le rassurer parce qu'il se rend compte que malgré tout ce qu'il a vu, un homme reste un homme. Mais même si beaucoup lui avaient dit qu'un trou restait un trou et qu'une bite n'avait pas d'œil, il n'est plus dans un putain de bordel. Sa bite à lui n'ira certainement pas dans un cul. C'est dégueulasse.

Et, surtout, ce pauvre gosse n'a pas besoin de remarquer qu'un type deux fois plus vieux que lui bande en le matant en train de se frotter le corps pour se laver.

.

 **Quatre.**

Colère, tristesse, dégoût. Morve. Beaucoup de morve. Sans parler de la bave.

C'est foutrement dégueulasse, mais Levi ne dit rien.

Il ne dit rien parce que tandis qu'Eren est hanté par la vision de la mort d'Erd, Gunther, Auruo et Petra et qu'il est bien placé pour savoir qu'il ne faut jamais regretter ses choix, il revoit lui aussi les derniers instants d'Isabel et Farlan. Il sait que ces images ne partiront jamais.

Le temps rend juste ça assez supportable pour pouvoir avancer.

Mais Eren n'est qu'un gosse, face à lui.

Et peut-être que s'il arrivait à effacer sa souffrance, la sienne disparaîtrait également.

.

 **Cinq.**

Alors qu'il rentre de l'hôpital, Levi observe ce putain de gosse qui ne comprend toujours pas ce qui lui arrive et qui n'est pas capable de contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Un pouvoir bien trop grand dans les mains d'un être aussi jeune et si instable.

Et même s'il fait de son mieux et que, quelque part, il lui rappelle Isabel dans sa façon d'être aussi téméraire mais courageux, il ne voit que le titan qui vit en lui.

Il ne voit que ce pouvoir.

Et il se demande comment Erwin le contrôlerait s'il le possédait.

x

* * *

 _.  
« On ne désire que ce dont on manque. »  
_Merci, Platon.  
.

* * *

Est-ce que j'ai réussi mon défi (et un texte, tout court) sans que ma fantastique bêta ne me remette dans le droit chemin ?

L'issue de secours était tellement évidente pour moi, ma Grise, que je n'avais même pas capté que c'était de celle là dont tu me parlais au départ. Le désir n'a rien à voir avec la sessoualité. Et moi je suis sauvée.  
Bon, c'est subtil à chaque fois, mais mine de rien, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça reste du désir. Non ?  
Pour celles qui s'attendaient à du Ereri ou du Riren ... Vous avez dû être drôlement déçues ! Même si j'ai vraiment essayé. Je le jure, vraiment. (Hé, Levi bande au moins.)  
Le rating M est clairement là pour le langage.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ce texte étrange. Je crois.  
J'ai peur, mais, je crois que je suis vraiment curieuse de voir vos réactions.


	2. Noyer le poisson

**Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. J'ai tout lu dans le manga donc y'a sûrement des poils... et des spoils vu que, de ce fait, ma vision des personnages change en fonction de ce que j'ai pu apprendre. Voilà. Z'êtes prévenus. (Sérieux, comment se contenter de l'animé ?)  
Rédigé dans le cadre de l' **APDES** , pour le défi _"Cap ou pas cap ?"_  
(lien sur mon profil et explications en PM si besoin)

Défi donné par **Jyanadavega**.  
"Jean doit avouer à Armin que c'est lui qui a poussé Eren dans le ruisseau."

 **WARNING**  
Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie. (Oui, je recycle mes notes d'auteure, je suis écolo !)  
Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
(Ah, tiens, le titre de cet OS reste dans le thème. Oui, mes titres ne sont point transcendant mais c'est comme ça !)

* * *

 _Intrépide.  
_. **  
Noyer le poisson.**

* * *

x

D'une manière ou d'une autre, même si le temps passe et que les circonstances ne devraient pas permettre à de telles gamineries de refaire surface, Jean ne peut décidément pas considérer Eren comme son meilleur ami. Ni comme un ami, d'ailleurs. Il ne le sera jamais, car ils ne se sont jamais entendus et il sait que rien ne pourra changer ça.

Même s'il est celui qui sauvera peut-être l'Humanité.

C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de pire. Parce qu'il est trop instable, et qu'il lui fout les jetons parfois et ça fait mal à se l'avouer. Plus encore que les vétérans parce qu'il en est un lui aussi maintenant, de vétéran, donc il les comprend.

Et, bien sûr, Eren s'emballe quand Jean lui dit que l'Humanité en à rien à foutre de sa mère, et qu'ils ne font pas ça pour venger les gens qu'il a perdu (merde, Eren est-il si stupidement égoïste ?), mais pour offrir aux vivants un monde meilleur. Lui aussi, alors qu'il est encore hanté par le demi-cadavre de Marco qu'il n'a pas pu sauver, il sait mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels pour ne pas mettre en danger ses camarades.

C'est triste, mais c'est la vérité. Froide, cruelle, et affreusement douloureuse.

Jean n'est pas complètement lâche, il ne peut pas ignorer ce monde impitoyable dans lequel ils vivent.

Mais quand il se retrouve face à Armin qui a cet air sévère et déterminé qu'il ne lui reconnaît pas, Jean se dit que le petit blond n'a plus une miette de lâcheté en lui. Ses deux yeux bleus extra-lucides le transpercent.

Depuis quand Armin fait-il aussi peur ?

\- Ce pauvre con avait besoin d'être calmé, je l'ai fait. C'est tout.

Jean ne se démonte pas et croise les bras. Eren s'est énervé un peu plus tôt et, comme toujours, ils ont fini par se battre parce qu'Eren ne sait pas réagir autrement qu'avec ses poings.

\- Ce « pauvre con » est mon ami.

Comment il peut dire ce genre de truc avec un ton aussi mièvre et, surtout, un regard pareil ?

\- Et bien, tu diras à ton ami que s'il rêve tant que ça de voir la mer, il devrait peut-être penser à apprendre à nager ! C'est un soldat du Bataillons, comme il en fantasmait depuis des années. On doit être prêt à gérer _toutes_ les situations ! De toute façon, il va bien. Puis Mikasa doit être contente puisqu'elle a couru pour lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Jean s'est fait une raison depuis longtemps, Mikasa est inaccessible mais qu'une si belle créature soit aussi raide dingue qu'un crétin comme Eren qui n'est même pas capable de s'en rendre compte, ça le fout toujours autant en rogne.

Armin perd contenance. C'est très bref et Jean l'aurait loupé s'il avait cligné des yeux à ce moment-là. Alors, il soupire. Même si cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, Jean ne supporte pas cette déception mêlée à de la tristesse dans ces yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel.

\- Désolé, Armin.

Armin a un petit rictus, un truc qui ressemble pas à grand-chose et qui retrousse un peu son nez. C'est très discret, et il n'y a que Jean qui comprend ce que ça signifie.

Armin sourit.

Pendant que tous leurs camarades s'agitent autour d'eux pour savoir pourquoi Eren s'est mis à hurler comme un demeuré. Mikasa le porte comme un bébé même s'il ressemble plus à un chiot trempé.

Enfin, non. Armin lui sourit. À lui.

x

* * *

Oh, que je suis vilaine,  
Avec ce petit Eren.

Je crois que ce recueil va être un véritable Cabinet de Curiosités.  
Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pondu là, c'est trop bizarre encore ! Ah. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

J'espère ne pas être OOC, c'est la première fois que je tapote sur Jean. (Par contre, Armin, il est trop mignon si je suis OOC tant pis, vraiment. Aucun regret sur ce coup !)

Alors Jya, défi validé ? ;-D  
Et toi, petit lecteur fantôme... Hante-moi de tes réactions ! ;-)


	3. De l'Homme, ou de la Bête

**Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Des poils, beaucoup de poils. Et un énorme spoil de l'arc du Choc des Titans, le chapitre 35 pour être exact, normalement. (Je sais qu'Isayama dessine comme un cochon, mais je vous assure que ça vaut le coup.)  
Rédigé dans le cadre de l' **APDES** , pour le défi _"Cap ou pas cap ?"_  
(lien sur mon profil et explications en PM si besoin)

Défi donné par **Griseldis**.  
"Faire une vignette sur le Titan Singe sous sa forme humaine où il sera adorablement maladroit à essayer d'apprendre tout seul à se dépatouiller avec le 3DMG pris à Mike."

Ou comment m'arracher le cœur, le piétiner, le hacher et me le faire bouffer en steak tartare.  
C'est cruel.

 **WARNING**  
Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie.  
Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
(Oui, je recycle mes notes d'auteure, je suis écolo !)  
(Titre encore bizarre, mais j'suis nulle pour ça alors tant pis...)

* * *

 _Intrépide.  
_. _ **  
**_ **De l'Homme, ou de la Bête.**

* * *

x

Les yeux rivés sur les harnais en cuir, il se gratte le sommet du crâne. Un geste qui lui rappelle qu'il n'a plus été homme depuis longtemps, et que l'homme n'a pas toujours été homme. Alors il fronce les sourcils et retire sa main en la secouant légèrement pour faire disparaître ce réflexe primitif et animal.

C'est illogique d'avoir autant de mal à se débrouiller sur un truc pareil avec des doigts si fins alors qu'il a su le retirer de cet homme sans problème avec ses mains titanesques.

Il s'énerve un peu parce qu'il n'a plus été homme depuis longtemps, et il est plus difficile de remettre ses idées au clair qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sa mémoire est confuse, c'est vraiment plus simple quand la bête prend le contrôle, il n'est pas parasité par ce qui fait de lui un humain mais il n'a pas le choix : il doit savoir comment fonctionne ce curieux équipement.

Une fois bien concentré sur sa tâche, il commence à installer sur lui chaque lanière de cuir. (De vache ? Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'en a plus vu, en ont-ils toujours et sont-elles toujours telles qu'il les a connues ?) Par chance, l'équipement est intact et il peut donc l'enfiler comme cet homme.

(Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Mais il secoue la tête, il n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer l'esprit pour l'instant.)

C'est plutôt bien pensé. La façon dont chaque partie du corps est bien maintenue par les sangles est fascinante. Cela serre un peu, c'est bizarre, mais ce n'est pas complètement inconfortable.

Il avise les bonbonnes de gaz et les étuis où il ne reste que quelques lames. Il peste, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à fixer sur son attirail. Puis, c'est lourd et les gâchettes sont encore plus difficile à manipuler.

Perte d'équilibre, tête cognée en plein dans un arbre, pendu à l'envers dans le vide, un doigt perdu à cause d'un éclat de lame qui s'est échappée de son ensemble lorsqu'il se cogne à nouveau à un arbre (heureusement, ça repousse), des déchirures musculaires, des articulations qui se déboîtent...

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours après être tombé inconscient un nombre incalculable de fois, plein de boue, de sueur, de sang, de larmes et l'estomac vide (il a oublié qu'un homme a _besoin_ de manger) qu'il parvient à atteindre une branche d'arbre sur ses deux pieds et tenir dessus sans retomber.

Il pousse un long soupir de soulagement : il y arrive enfin.

Il a du mal à croire que ce gouvernement ait autorisé une telle création et, surtout, que ses soldats l'utilisent.

Que se passe-t-il dans les murs pour que des soldats se battent ainsi et portent sur leurs uniformes un blason représentant les ailes d'un oiseau alors qu'ils ont eux-mêmes construit leur propre cage des siècles plus tôt ?

 _« Tu es bien ironique, mon frère. »_

x

* * *

Voilà... Voilà...

Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.  
Je refuse d'apprécier ce texte. Je refuse d'être attendrie face à ce Titan Singe qui a tué Mike. A cause de lui, Mike et Nana sont MORTS. Alors, je refuse.  
(Isayama, dis-nous POURQUOI tu as fait apparaître un tel titan ? QUAND est-ce qu'on le verra souffrir cet enflure ? Hein ?)  
Et pour le coup, Grise, j'espère que tu as détesté aimer ce texte. Nah.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser des théories et spéculations en tout genre à travers tout le texte... Forcément, on ne sait RIEN du Titan Singe (à part qu'il arrive à transformer des humains en titans avec ses rayons spermato-gama ou je-ne-sais-quoi, donc j'ai joué un peu... Et je vous laisse décoder mes théories ! ;-)


	4. Le pêcheur pécheur

**Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Ni le monde merveilleux qu'est Pokémon. (Merci Game Freak.)  
Rédigé dans le cadre de l' **APDES** , pour le défi _"Cap ou pas cap ?"_  
(lien sur mon profil et explications en PM si besoin)

Défi donné par **Griseldis**.  
"Un AU (en 500 mots ou moins) ERURI M où Erwin est un dresseur pokémon pêcheur et Levi un Magikarpe."

Désolée, ça ne fait pas 500 mais 2000 mots.  
(Bordel, ouais, 2000 mots sur un truc aussi barré du slip !)

Pardon Erwin. Pardon Levi.

 **WARNING**  
Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie.  
Veuillez éteindre votre cerveau avant de continuer à lire.  
C'est pour votre bien.

* * *

 _Intrépide.  
_. **  
Le pêcheur pécheur.**

* * *

x

« Mes désirs ne sont pas normaux... » pense Erwin à voix haute en observant ces deux yeux anormalement expressifs.

Cela fait un moment qu'il a recueilli ce Magicarpe, alors qu'il n'a jamais aimé les Magicarpe. Ils sont le comble de l'inutilité, ne comprennent rien et se contentent de faire Trempette dans une flaque. Puis, quand ils évoluent, ils deviennent complètement incontrôlables et dévastent tout sur leur passage. Aucune interaction et perte totale de contrôle. Vraiment, Erwin déteste les Magicarpe.

Pour un pêcheur, c'est un comble parce que c'est ce qui mord souvent au bout de sa ligne, même si Mike a un bon nez et qu'il arrive à trouver des coins intéressants.

Et pourtant, il y a _ce_ Magicarpe en face de lui.

Il avait cru avoir ferrer un Leviator ce jour-là, car il avait même eu besoin de l'aide de Mike pour remonter la ligne. Et quelle était sa surprise lorsque ce petit poisson était sorti de l'eau et pendait à son hameçon ! Il avait vu de nombreuses tailles de Magicarpe et de tous les âges et il était sûr que même s'il en avait la taille, il n'était pas jeune. Mike avait reniflé et lui avait dit de vite se débarrasser de ce truc qui était vraiment trop louche. Mais justement, que Mike trouve une telle bestiole louche, cela avait forcément attisé sa curiosité, c'était un mystère à percer.

Erwin aime les mystères. (Même s'il est la seule énigme qu'il ne voudra jamais résoudre.)

Cela fait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il habite dans ce chalet, non loin de nombreux cours d'eau et quelques lacs. Seul Mike lui rend quelque fois visite. Fut une époque où Nile venait aussi avec eux, mais lorsqu'Erwin avait annoncé à l'Infirmière Marie du Centre qu'il préférait continuer de découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans les fonds marins, Nile en avait profité pour l'épouser et mener une vie parfaitement ennuyante. (Non mais, vraiment, travailler avec l'Agent Pixis se résumait à écrire ses rapports à sa place, il était mieux au grand air !)

Il ne vit pas dans le luxe non plus, il capture des spécimens pour le Professeur à quelques kilomètres de temps à autre et ça lui suffit pour vivre en paix. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il en fait, mais il ne veut pas tellement le savoir non plus car c'est un tel capharnaüm là-dedans et son assistant à l'air au bord de la syncope chaque fois qu'il le voit. De son côté, Mike ne veut jamais l'accompagner car l'odeur du laboratoire lui colle des sinusites terribles.

D'ailleurs, le Professeur Hanji Zoë aurait probablement adoré étudier ce spécimen mais Erwin avait décidé de le ramener chez lui. De le garder. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec ce Magicarpe qui le fixait toujours dans l'aquarium qu'il avait installé des années auparavant de son habitation.

Son pyjama au niveau des chevilles et sa main lustrant autre chose que le manche de sa canne à pêche, Erwin admet qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais dû ramener ce Magicarpe chez lui.

Parce que ce n'était pas la première nuit qu'il se caresse sous les yeux de son étrange colocataire qui le fixe toujours avec cette lueur inconnue dans le regard. Cela aurait dû être déstabilisant, mais ça ne l'est pas, et il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Ce qui l'est davantage, ce sont les rêves qu'il fait chaque nuit. Il a beau vivre dans un monde étrange rempli de mille et une merveilles, rêver d'un homme qu'il ne connaît pas fait décidément partie des choses pas normales.

En pleine nuit, une lueur étrange le réveille. Erwin met un temps avant de remarquer que cela vient de l'aquarium et il se redresse brusquement. Le Magicarpe semble évoluer et il se demande ce qu'il va faire. La pièce ne peut pas tenir un Leviatior. (Même si ce Magicarpe était ridiculement petit.)

Erwin voit alors deux jambes se dessiner dans la lueur, toujours très vive qui lui fait vraiment mal aux yeux.

Un _humain_ ?!

Erwin se lève et accourt auprès de l'aquarium pour aider la personne à en sortir. La lueur finit par disparaître et la silhouette tousse énormément en crachant de l'eau.

\- Vous allez bien ?  
\- D'après toi, connard ?

Erwin écarquille les yeux. Entre deux quintes de toux la personne se relève et le fusille du regard. Ses yeux gris acier le transpercent de part en part, il a déjà vu ce regard.

\- Putain, c'est dégueulasse, t'as jamais changé l'eau ou quoi ?

Erwin s'écarte et manque de trébucher, sous le choc. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'aquarium et constate que le Magicarpe n'est plus là. Le Magicarpe a évolué en _humain_. Pire, il s'agit de l'homme qu'il voyait dans son sommeil.

\- Oy, le vieux dégueulasse, tu préfères te la tripoter devant des mollusques ?

Erwin le regarde et relève que l'homme est complètement nu. Et qu'il l'a vu se masturber en le regardant. Il se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- N... Non. Absolument pas.

Il passe une main sur son visage pour se reprendre. Il est Erwin Smith. Il n'est pas appelé le Maniaque du Contrôle pour paniquer devant une telle situation. Même si elle dépasse tous les entendements du réel.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- Que tu te branles sur...  
\- Non ! le coupe-t-il car il ne veut pas vraiment parler ça, c'est trop gênant. Toi, humain.  
\- Je _suis_ un humain. Un putain de Magicarpe, il a fallu que je sois foutu en un putain de poisson rouge inutile. Et que je me retrouve avec un putain de gros porc pour survivre.

Tout en continuant de pester, l'homme secoue sa chevelure ébène et observe autour de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de me laver.

Sans un mot, Erwin lui montre la salle de bains et regarde le petit homme s'y diriger. À côté de lui, personne n'est bien grand (et encore, il est lui-même plus petit que Mike) mais l'homme est vraiment petit.

Lorsqu'il revient, Erwin a sorti un de ses pyjamas que l'homme enfile sans un mot. Il se contente de la chemise car le reste tombe automatiquement à ses chevilles, même le caleçon.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
\- Levi.

Erwin ne dit rien, mais son prénom ressemble vraiment à ce en quoi il aurait dû évoluer.

Il observe le téléphone dans le coin de la pièce, il hésite à appeler Moblit Berner pour éclaircir la situation (Hanji Zoë aurait rappliqué en un claquement de doigts, et il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée), même s'il n'est pas Professeur et juste assistant, c'est un homme brillant.

Il n'a pas le temps de s'approcher qu'il se sent déjà tiré en arrière. Un bras le bloque avec une force incroyable et un objet tranchant effleure sa jugulaire. Il ne l'avait même pas vu voler un couteau !

\- Tu préviens la moindre personne que je suis ici et je te saigne. Compris ?

Son ton est froid, menaçant. Les malfrats sont rares dans cette région

\- Tu fais parti de...  
\- Non. Je suis seul.

Quelque chose change dans sa voix quand il dit ses mots. Erwin n'a pas besoin de lui poser des milliards de question pour comprendre qu'il a du perdre des compagnons.

\- Tu peux rester ici, mais tu dois m'expliquer tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé.  
\- Deal. Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, comme appeler le commissariat, je te bute.

Erwin hoche la tête et Levi le libère. Il peut enfin se remettre sur pieds et reprendre un peu de contenance. Ils s'installent avec une tasse de thé (Levi a insisté pour relaver trois fois la sienne, a-t-il un problème ?) puis le brun commence son récit.

Il avoue être un criminel recherché par la police et qu'il avait deux autres compagnons avec lui, mais qu'il a perdu. C'est surprenant de voir quelque chose qui ressemble à du chagrin dans sa voix, il n'a jamais vu un visage aussi peu expressif. Il n'explique pas comment il les a perdu et il termine sur son dernier souvenir : il se lavait dans une chute d'eau quand il a entendu une explosion et vu des rayons bizarres.

Erwin s'en rappelle, de l'explosion car même si le Professeur a sombré dans la folie depuis longtemps, il est rare qu'il entende quelque chose d'ici. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappe, Erwin ne dit rien sur le Laboratoire et les recherches parfois étranges qui y sont faites.

Mais cette nuit, aucun d'eux deux ne sauraient dire comment Levi a pu être libéré de cette forme qui ne le réjouissait vraiment pas.

Quand ils ont fini, un long silence s'installe. L'adrénaline de cette folle situation retombe et Erwin réalise qu'il n'a pas fini sa nuit et qu'il est encore très fatigué. Et après un long débat sur le fait qu'Erwin refusait de dormir par terre chez lui et que Levi refusait de dormir sur un sol aussi crade, même s'il avait un sac de couchage, ils se retrouvent dos à dos sur le matelas. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappe de la bouche d'Erwin lorsqu'il blottit un peu plus sa tête contre l'oreiller.

\- Le pervers ?  
\- Je m'appelle Erwin.  
\- M'en branle. Enfin, c'est plutôt toi qui t'en branle. Littéralement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Erwin a envie de dormir. Il n'a pas envie de repenser au fait que l'objet de ses désirs est passé de poisson à homme et qu'il a son cul nu collé contre le sien dans ce lit trop petit pour deux.

\- Faut vraiment être tordu pour...  
\- Stop.  
\- Quoi ? Je te signale que tu _me_ regardais en...  
\- Je sais ! Alors dors, et fous-moi la paix.  
\- Je vois vraiment pas ce qui a pu te la faire lever, vraiment.

Erwin se sent à nouveau rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. La seule consolation qu'il avait face à ces moments de faiblesse était qu'il était seul et que personne ne pourrait jamais le savoir. Il a l'impression d'être plongé en plein cauchemar.

\- Oy, fais pas ta vierge. À ce stade...  
\- Tes yeux.  
\- Mes yeux ?

Il sent le corps de Levi bouger derrière lui puis il penche sa tête devant la sienne. Son regard se plonge dans le sien. Sur ce visage si inexpressif, ses yeux sont foudroyants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

Erwin se tend alors qu'un violent frisson le parcourt. La main de Levi s'est glissée sous son pyjama et l'effleure.

\- Levi, qu'est-ce que...

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa question que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Surpris, et luttant contre la panique (Erwin Smith ne panique pas !), il s'écarte en glissant sur le dos et observe le brun qui s'assoit sur lui en le chevauchant.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me faire, quelques heures plus tôt ?

Erwin écarquille les yeux, ahuri, en l'observant retirer la chemise qui lui avait vraiment trop grande.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour...  
\- C'est quoi le problème ?

Erwin ne répond rien, ses yeux détaillant le corps qui s'offre à lui. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour oublier ces semaines de désir et de rêves étranges. Cela expliquerait presque ces pulsions étranges qui l'animaient jusque là.

C'était Levi qu'il désirait.

C'est Levi qu'il désire, tout de suite.

Ses lèvres se collent alors aux siennes et toute la pression disparaît. Les corps se découvrent, se cherchent. Leurs mains et leurs lèvres sont aventureuses, insatiables et impatientes. Ce corps est tellement fin à côté du sien qu'il a presque peur de le briser, mais Levi lui a déjà montré sa force. Mais, entre deux coups de reins, Erwin oublie rapidement ce détail tant leurs corps semblent être taillés pour l'autre. Erwin oublie tout. Ils ne sont que frissons et gémissements de plaisir.

Et ce n'est que lorsque le soleil commence à montrer ses premiers rayons qu'ils s'endorment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletants et couverts de sueurs.

Alors, tout ce que sait Erwin, c'est qu'il refuse que Levi ne s'en aille un jour.

x

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

J'ai honte. Je vais aller me laver avec de la laine de verre maintenant !


	5. En chemin pour la réunion

**Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course.  
Rédigé dans le cadre de l' **APDES** , pour le défi _"Cap ou pas cap ?"_  
(lien sur mon profil et explications en PM si besoin)

Défi donné par **Griseldis**.  
"Trouve-moi la raison parfaitement cohérente, et qui n'a rien de sexuelle, pour laquelle Hange, Mike et Levi ont surpris Armin les mains dans le pantalon, la partie avant, d'Erwin, Erwin portant ledit pantalon et le petit blondinet disant "Oh commandant, vous avez une grosse..." (je laisse le mot à ton choix). Strictement et absolument GEN, couple interdit."

 **WARNING**  
Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie.  
Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
(Oui, je recycle mes notes d'auteure, je suis écolo !)  
(No comment sur le titre, voilà.)

* * *

 _Intrépide.  
_. _ **  
**_ **En chemin pour la réunion.**

* * *

x

\- Vous croyez qu'Erwin nous veut quoi cette fois ? soupire Hanji en s'étirant.  
\- T'as dû faire une connerie encore.  
\- N'importe quoi. Tu es toujours là quand je réalise mes expériences avec Eren ! Puis pourquoi ils nous convoquerait tous les trois ?

Hanji observe Mike du coin de l'œil.

\- C'est toi ? Pour me forcer à me laver ? Ou parce que Levi utilise trop de détergents ?

Mike renifle en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme si c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait changer chez vous. Au moins je vous repère de loin. Mais, Hanji, si tu pouvais te laver les mains après avoir astiqué ton tube à essai, ça serait déjà un minimum.

\- Son tube... commence Levi avant de grimacer. Putain, vous êtes dégueulasses !  
\- Ça te ferait du bien de te détendre un peu, rétorque Hanji, et à nous aussi le...

Alors qu'ils arrivent enfin dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau du Commandant, Hanji arrête de parler (ce qui est assez rare pour inquiéter les deux autres hommes) et fronce les sourcils avant d'ajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Wouah, alors ça !  
\- Qu'est-ce t'as Quatre-Yeux ?

Levi sut son regard et écarquille les yeux en se demandant s'il ne va pas les perdre. Voir Armin, la main dans le froc d'Erwin lui donne envie de se faire un lavement des yeux avec ses produits ménagers.

\- Oh, Commandant, vous avez une grosse clef. C'est celle-là dont vous avez besoin ?

Les trois officiers s'approchent alors qu'Hanji explose de rire. Erwin tourne la tête alors qu'Armin hoquette de surprise, honteux.

\- Vous êtes en retard, déclare Erwin d'une voix sérieuse et impassible, les bras chargés de livres et de rouleaux de parchemins. C'est bien cette clef, Arlert, ouvrez la porte s'il vous plaît.  
\- Levi récurait les chiottes, répond Hanji en haussant les épaules, sans scrupule alors alors que Levi le fusille du regard, et en observant Armin ouvrir la porte du bureau du Commandant.  
\- Ta gueule, ducon.

Hanji rit puis suit tout le monde rentrer dans la pièce afin que la réunion démarre enfin.

x

* * *

Un défi court, ça fait du bien au cerveau haha !

Morale de cette histoire : ne jamais serrer la main d'Hanji ! Mouahahaha ! Et, oui, Hanji est un homme.  
Je vous l'ai dit. Femme, homme ou concombre de mer : j'aime Hanji.


	6. Nettoyer, mais ne pas oublier

**Disclaimer :** SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course. Des spoils du chapitre 69. Z'êtes prévenus. (Sérieux, comment se contenter de l'animé ?)  
Rédigé dans le cadre de l' **APDES** , pour le défi _"Cap ou pas cap ?"_  
(lien sur mon profil et explications en PM si besoin)

Défi donné par **Baka-Shiro**.  
"CAP ou PAS CAP de m'écrire le comment du pourquoi de la folie de l'hygiène de Levi ?"

 **WARNING**  
Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie. (Oui, je recycle mes notes d'auteure, je suis écolo !)  
Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
(Je crois que je ne m'améliore vraiment pas dans les titres.)

* * *

 _Intrépide.  
_.  
 **Nettoyer, mais ne pas oublier.**

* * *

x

Même si on continue de ne pas le remarquer quand il déambule dans ces couloirs où les hommes défilent, ou quand il reste dans un coin de cette chambre à essayer de ne pas entendre ni de regarder ce qu'il s'y passe, Levi grandit. Il ne sait pas s'il peut dire qu'il _grandit_ parce qu'il est toujours obligé de grimper sur la chaise pour atteindre la table. Mais Kuchel lui a dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la taille, et elle s'est mise à pleurer en le serrant contre son cœur, se blâmant d'être si égoïste, parce qu'il est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée et qu'elle ne regrette aucun de ses choix.

Levi a grandi parce qu'il sait que c'est comme _ça_ que son existence a commencé. Et même si elle lui jure que ce qu'elle fait elle n'a rien à voir avec ce que les humains font normalement, _faire_ _l'amour_ , et qu'il le comprendra un jour avec quelqu'un qu'il aimera, _ça_ le dégoûte, _ça_ lui donne même envie de vomir.

Puis, Kuchel se reprend et se lève avant qu'il ne se mette à la consoler. (C'est ce qu'il fait d'habitude, il sèche ses larmes comme elle le fait quand il sort d'un cauchemar rempli d'hommes sans visage.)

Elle se dirige vers le petit coffre où est rangé le peu de choses qu'elle possède et en sort un fouloir qu'elle attache autour de son visage pour cacher son nez et sa bouche puis un deuxième. Mais celui-ci elle ne l'attache pas sur sa tête, pour éviter que ses cheveux ne viennent sur son visage, comme elle le fait d'habitude. Elle retourne près de lui, qui est toujours assis sur le lit, et l'attache autour de son propre visage après l'avoir replié, parce qu'il est vraiment trop grand pour un garçon aussi petit.

\- Il faut toujours que tu te protèges, la poussière ne doit pas rentrer dans ta bouche ni dans ton nez ou un jour, tu ne pourras plus respirer, d'accord ?

Il hoche la tête, et il devine qu'elle sourit un peu. Il y a toujours des plis aux coins de ses yeux quand elle sourit.

Ils commencent par retirer les draps et aller dans la cour où elle lui apprend comment les lessiver, les rincer, les essorer et les étendre. Il ne peut pas vraiment tout faire tout seul, à cause de sa taille et de son manque de force dû à un estomac pas assez rempli, mais il se promet de réussir à faire tout ça seul un jour.

Ils passent la journée à récurer chaque parcelle de cette chambre. Cela n'efface pas ce que fait Kuchel pour leur permettre de vivre et de manger mais cela retire au moins leurs odeurs, les traces de leurs pas sur le sol, de leurs mains sur les meubles. Cela permet de penser à autre chose, l'espace d'un instant, en se concentrant sur une tâche qui ne voulait partir qu'en frottant dessus avec acharnement. Et ils s'échangent un sourire quand ils y parviennent.

Et ils recommencent ce rituel les semaines suivantes, dès que le temps leur permet. Même si Levi voit bien que Kuchel maigrit et perd de ses forces au fil des jours. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il a assez de force pour deux désormais.

Un matin, Levi suppose que c'est le matin puisqu'ils viennent de se réveiller après quelques rares heures de sommeil, Kuchel n'a plus assez de force pour se lever, ni les jours suivants, et plus aucun homme ne rentre dans la pièce. Petit à petit, le simple fait de le serrer contre lui demande trop d'efforts.

\- Un jour, murmure-t-elle alors qu'il s'est blottit contre elle en ignorant leurs deux estomacs qui manifestent l'absence de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours, un jour, mon Levi, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura voir à quel point tu es spécial et avec qui tu auras envie d'être.

.

Mais Kuchel n'avait jamais dit si ce quelqu'un dont elle parlait toujours serait un homme ou une femme. Et Levi n'était même pas sûr de tomber sur ce quelqu'un un jour. Il n'y avait que des gens crasseux qui se refilaient des maladies ici.

Puis elle était morte et quelques jours plus tard, Kenny était apparu.

Levi avait encore grandi. Pas assez pour pouvoir regarder les gens sans lever la tête, mais assez pour les mettre au sol et les regarder en la baissant, assez pour ôter la vie et assez supporter ses vieux démons.

Mais peut-être même qu'il avait trop grandi car Kenny s'en alla ce jour où il avait battu ce type supposé être le plus fort de la ville souterraine.

Et Levi finit par être persuadé qu'il ne trouverait jamais ce quelqu'un dont sa mère espérait l'existence.

En attendant, même si elle n'était plus à ses côtés, il continuait de nettoyer parce qu'il voulait pouvoir se dire que, quelque part, il valait mieux que tous ces êtes immondes qui peuplaient ce monde oublié par la surface.

.

Cependant, après des années à vivre dans cet enfer, c'est avec cette même application qu'elle lui avait appris qu'il prendra soin du bureau de ce blond qu'il aurait dû tuer et détester mais qui le ramènera quand même à la surface, et à qui il décidera de se vouer corps et âme.

x

* * *

Merci mon petit Scarhino pour ce défi.  
(Tu ne le sais pas, mais j'avais ce texte en projet depuis un moment.)  
Je crois que Grise risque de te haïr (et moi aussi). Pardon, ma douce Grise.  
Mais on parle de Levi obsédé par la propreté... Alors Kuchel, forcément...

Et, comme si je pouvais parler de Levi, de ménage, et pas du bureau d'Erwin dont Levi surveille religieusement la propreté.  
Et oui, je case du Eruri. Parce qu'après avoir écrit ça, j'ai **BESOIN** de Eruri.

Alors, Shiro, défi validé ? ;-D


	7. Équation à une inconnue

**Disclaimer :** SnK qui n'est pas à moi, probablement du spoil, blabla, etc.  
Rédigé dans le cadre d'un défi du _"Cap ou pas cap ?"_ de l' **APDES**. (Plus d'infos en PM.)

Défi donné par **Griseldis**.  
"On parle beaucoup de l'invisible Marie, mais il y a une autre femme dans la vie d'Erwin qu'on oublie systématiquement.  
Neechu, cap ou pas cap de me parler de la mère d'Erwin ?"

 **WARNING**  
Comme d'hab pour ce recueil : pas bêta-readé, que d'chie, tout ça tout ça.  
Donc fautes, coquillages et crustacés inclus. Sorry.  
(C'est ça, de publier en plein NaNo...)  
(Je m'excuse, encore, pour ce titre naze de chez naze.)

Bref.

* * *

 _Intrépide  
_.  
 **Équation à une inconnue**

* * *

x

Erwin Smith ressemblait en tout point à son père, et les gens autour de lui n'avaient cesse de lui répéter. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, Erwin admirait son père. C'était un professeur brillant et il n'était pas sûr d'être un jour à sa hauteur. C'était vrai, il était toujours capable d'avoir une longueur d'avance et de voir des choses que personne ne remarquait jamais.

Cependant, il y avait des choses dont l'homme ne voulait jamais parler, au grand damne du jeune garçon. Il ne voulait jamais parler de sa femme, même si elle était la mère de cet enfant qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Dès qu'elle était mentionnée, une lueur étrange et affreusement triste apparaissait dans ses yeux bleus. Alors, en bon petit garçon bien élevé qu'il était, Erwin n'avait jamais insisté, se contentant du peu de souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle.

Erwin n'était encore qu'un bambin quand elle avait succombé à la maladie, et il n'arrivait à se rappeler que de ses cheveux blonds foncés, presque châtains, sans savoir s'ils étaient doux ou non, de ses yeux bleus, presque gris, sans pour autant savoir si elle le regardait comme une mère regarde son enfant ou non.

Et c'était étrange, parce qu'il s'imaginait devoir être triste, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était juste frustrant, un mystère qu'il n'arrivait pas à percer.

Et il se surprit à préférer qu'elle fut morte quand il se rendit compte pourquoi son père avait disparu.

Parce que c'était trop tard, et il préférait être seul que de décevoir celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

x

* * *

Voilà, ma douce Grise.  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu au défi...  
Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de le faire aujourd'hui...  
Je crois que c'est très (trop) court, mais Maman Smith ? C'était coton !  
(Et, oui, visiblement il a fallu que je rajoute un coup de massue à Erwin...)

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
